conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Atramia
General information Atramia is a language speaken by Atra people, acting in vallays and mountains which are belong to Switzerland now. In the following page, I will show you Atramia with a lot of tables, be aware. To make it easier to read, the title are bigger than usual. Alphabet Phonology Consonants #The combinent "ci" should be pronounced as /tʃ/ in such word as fanciulla (maiden), laciur (to let) or so. Vowels #"o" isn't pronunced at the end of a word, unless it is hard, like "ò". Pronoun Verb Regular Verb There are five kinds of conjugations for regular verbs. Ending with voiced consonants, such as condeur (lead) and rer (laugh). Endling with voiceless consonants, such as tros (dig) and tlolos (hear). Ending with vowels, such as punga (stab). Endling with "hard e" or "hard o". Whose initial is "E'". There is a such way of conjugation owing to telling from the f'espet ('fi espet) and f'espet (fè espet). Irregular Verb Such verbs as esser (to be) or veni (to come) are irregular. That is, they don't have any conjugations in common. Noun Declination According to Number and Voice Basicly the declination of masculine and femiline nouns are same, but be aware of mall'è'/mall'ò', l'è'''ss/l'ò'ir, vi'è'/vi'ò', d'è't/d'ò't. Ending with vowels. Gerund Some languages might have complex rules to build gerounds, but not Atramia. The only we have to do is: add an '''article(lò)'. Sometimes the gerunds represents other meanings. Adjectival Noun Same as English, and similar to the rule of gerund. We add the article lò to make adjectives nouns. *Au'mor lò ross. (I love red.) *Èus dè iu èus lò'n icue? (Are you the best person here?) Dative Noun They are sometimes called "Middle Noun" owing to its usage. See the example below: *V'Laciur erò metur. (Let him go.) The pronoun "he" is located between V'Laciur '(''let) and '''Metur (go), thus we use erò instead of oro. Adjective Comparative and Superlative The form of comparative/superlative adjectives is pretty easy. There are no irregular adjectives. Attributive Verb In Atramia, attributive verbs can be constructed by van (active) and red (passive). They can be whether verbal or deverbal, according to the context. In the word "red dein savor", we know that the modified noun "is known" owing to the proposition "dein". And we can replace it with "dos" or "tlos". So is active attributive verb. Moreover, we can see them in such words as "lacuo red dos gelèr" (a frozen lake) or "omms van è'ssid" (a man killing (people), a killer). Question Yes-no Question Questions in Atramia are constructed by syntax. Like the do-support in English, questions in Atramia feature insertion, too, but a little bit different. Wh-Question Like the yes-no question, the syntax is basicly the same. But the "esser" is replaced. #the verb "possed" here are 'it's orginal form without any conjugation '''owing to not having a clear subject. Is there? Are there? A unique one. Behold...... Sentence Pattern Lè dè...... Which means "there is/there are" in English or "Il y a" in French. Vocabulary Here's the page. Example Text L'astrodo van an šiel se condeuri gor al l'ariv. ''The star on the sky will lead us to the destination. Vedè! Vto van ber Žaogriss, lè lussos petit dè vedè. Behold! Even in Zhougriss, the light can still be seen. L'astrodo van ist Etoille rèpresantit lèss vicuetor dè Atra. The star named Etoille represents the victory of Atramia. Nètt lò ningò grandè't lè nažeun estereu petist dè destror lèss volontò diur dè Atra. Neither the heavy snow nor the foreign people can destroy the hard volition of Atramia. XO, l'ouf dè guerrèv cauroğ! Mallè corpsòv et mallè'rmurèv enpet dè blocuo spriteusèv mio! Oh, our brave warriors! Bodies and armors can't lock your spirits! Èus dè iu tlolos'oro? Ecuot lè korz mio. Do you hear that? Listen to your heart. Ist dè vor lèss kriros? Oat lèss lakrimos? Cuei gia iu temauo? Is it screaming? Or sobbing? Why are you so frightened? Au se prendè manosos mio, fortè n'ist dè beson dè lè temau. Au se prendè ie dè volèrr lè šiel sombè. I will pick up your hand, thus there's no need to fear. I'll take you fly across the dark sky. Mallè'strodov s'illumeniò derežon mie. Mallò niubòv se hò sortos gia iu. The stars will illuminate your direction. The clouds will sew silk for you. Vedè! L'aub illumenios dè'riènt. Look! The dawn is coming from the east! Noik longo passèrs, mallè'strodov acuelir l'aub. Diè novò s'inizo. The long night passes, myriad stars welcome the dawn. A brand new day begins. Seus n'ist dè lè sol, dè'llò gia lò luss? Would there still be light in spite of the absence of sun? (If there is no sun, will there be light?) Vor ist l'aerè dè machinè. This is the era of machine. Èus dè iu èus an sendromè van Austismè? Do you have Autism syndrome?. ''Let it go'' from Frozen Lò ningò šinst tirment ber lè montongo noikment, n'un ompront red dein vède. The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. Un regnuu dè lè'soler et modum au san lò reign. Lò vent è'lu modum lè tempèt è turbein intt. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Au'npet dè tèner vor intt. Ne dè au fi tenter. Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried. '' Ne v'laciur arò'sser intt, ne v'lacuir arò vède. V'Esser lò vizza baun van v'dover dè'sser. ''Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. '' V'Dissieum, ne v'senti. Ne v'laciur arò savor. Mei neun elž savoròt. ''Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well, now they know. V'Laciur vor, v'laciur vor. Let it go, let it go. Au'npet dè tèner vor plu. Can't hold it back anymore. V'Laciur vor, v'laciur vor. Let it go, let it go. V'Vulv lontun et v'sabart lè port. N'au'ttonžon cuei elž se volon. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. V'Laciur lè tempèt fura. Lò frodo giom fi disturi me necuei. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. Vor ist lesti v'dè distanz hulis tuttia h'van peviv. It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. Et lè temau van untemp fi controlè me enpetit dè purta me tutoment. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Vor ist lè temp dè vède cuei au pet dè ferr gia v'test lè limèt et romprè'ro. It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through. Ne ğustè, ne scett, ne regeul pit me. Au san libèr. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free. V'Laciur vor, v'laciur vor. Let it go, let it go. Au san lò'n nier lò vent et lò šiel. I am one with the wind and sky. V'Laciur vor, v'laciur vor. Let it go, let it go. Iu giom se vède me šinllò. You'll never see me cry. Icue au'lpas, et icue au se rester. V'Laciur lè tempèt fura. Here I stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on. Poteia man rafaki per l'aer t'pit lò tèrra. My power flurries through the air into the ground. Spiriteus man è spiral an ğello red dein gelèr. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. Et lè pensèr kristellezzer modum gles èsplod. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. N'au se metur arrèrment, lò passèr dein passèr. I'm never going back, the past is in the past. V'Laciur vor, v'laciur vor. Let it go, let it go. Au s'elevarr modum l'aub apparè. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. V'Laciur vor, v'laciur vor. Let it go, let it go. Ellò vizza purfet dein enapparè. Icue au'lpas an lò luss dè sol. That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day. V'Laciur lè tempèt fura. Lò frodo giom fi disturi me necuei. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. Category:Languages